Always By My Side
by BlueCheetos
Summary: This story is a manifestation of what I would've like to have seen happen in Naruto Shippuden episode 364 and the following chapters are a continuation of those ideas melded with scenes from the anime series. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1 Always

Naruhina "Always By My Side" ch. 1

It was the 4th great ninja war. Naruto ran with his teammates and all of the allied shinobi forces behind him as everyone rushed Obito, the misguided Uchiha under the command of legendarily evil Madara Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes widened as they fixated on the metallic rods flying toward him. Before he could move, think, or even exhale, something, or someone, cloaked in black swooped in and fell at his feet.

The shock that overcame him left him stunned silent as he watched another figure clad in long, Raven colored hair, float in front of him.

"Neji...Hinata...," he said in a low whisper as his legs gave way and dropped him to the ground. The konoichi turned toward him with tears in her eyes before she kneeled and bowed her head down at her broken cousin's side.

Neji was pierced through in several places by the rods, all in his chest. He coughed and moaned before straining to speak. Before the sound reached his lips, Naruto spoke again, horsely, "why?"

Neji laughed, "you know I used to hate you Naruto," *cough* "but I'm not the only one who would give their life for you." Blood spilled from his mouth as he struggled to stifle another cough. Neji's upper body moved jaggedly to face Hinata as she looked down at him from her now sobbing state. "Hinata knew long before everyone else, what a great person you would become, she's always had faith in you." He began to shudder and shake, violently coughing, when he turned back to his old rival and said, "take care of her Naruto, take care of my cousin." Neji's silver pupils went dull as his head rolled to the side and he released his final breath.

Naruto could not stop the heavy tears that flowed from his stinging eyes as he crawled on his hands and knees toward Hinata and her lifeless cousin. He draped his arm around the girl's shoulder to offer what comfort he could and she nearly fell into him shaking and sobbing. Hinata soon blushed at herself when she realized how close she was to Naruto, but it was so comforting that she couldn't let go until their enemy spoke up.

The gritty voice of Obito Uchiha sounded from atop the ten tails beast, "What happened Naruto? I thought you said that you would never let your comrades die? But look around you!" Naruto's body drooped as he slowly turned his head to the left and to the right. The bloody carnage that surrounded him made him grow pale and weak. "Your friends won't be dying when the Tsukuyomi plan is complete. Join me Naruto, and you'll live in a world without death or complications of life," Obito called out.

Tears forming once again, Naruto bowed his head and let his arms drop into his lap. He stared blankly, his body aching dully all over, when a voice cried out, "No!"

Naruto looked up to see Hinata's silver eyes staring back at him, dewey from crying, but fierce and commanding. He then felt the soft cool touch of her hand in his. He looked down to see her small smooth hand enveloped by his large rough hand. Her voice then rang out loud and clear, "We will never join you!" She faced the Uchiha with no fear. Seeing such strength in her made his heart jump unexpectedly. She looked back at him and his heart throbbed again when she smiled and said, "Neji was right." He felt confused, disoriented. "I have always believed in you," she continued, "and I am not going to stop now! I've seen you Naruto, I've watched you, your determination, you never give up, it's your nindo way! You've always inspired me and I've adopted the same nindo way, I too will never give up! Stand with me Naruto, let's win this together!"

He squeezed her hand as they rose to their feet. He smiled at her, "Hinata, I..." he started to say, but the fox demon inside him, Kurama, spoke in a low growl from within, "I am ready. Go now Naruto, spread my chakra to your comrades and defeat the Uchiha scum!"

Hinata began to glow red-orange as the chakra radiated from within her and two translucent ears appeared atop her head and a fox tail appeared behind her. She was in Naruto's tailed beast cloak mode! She looked down at her hands in amazement and then at Naruto who said, "Thank you Hinata, I couldn't have done this without you!" She blushed as he ran off to spread the nine tail's chakra to his comrades in the allied shinobe forces.

Obito began to snarl at the sight of the glowing red sea of ninja warriors when all of a sudden, he went limp and the ten tailed beast beneath him stood still. Ino had performed her mind transfer jitsu on Obito while Shikamaru and his clan used their famous shadow possession jutsu to stop the beast.

As Naruto shared his chakra with the final ninja, a familiar voice rang out above the rest, "Let's FIGHT!"

"Hinata!" Naruto said, impressed by her strength, as a smile spread across his face. Everyone raced toward the enemy attacking with their individual Jutsus. All of a sudden Madara Uchiha appeared out of the darkness. Obito snapped out of the trance he was under and the beast reeled his arms once again toppling over many ninja including Naruto who went sailing through the air from the force of the monster.

Luckily Sakura saw Naruto and came running to help. As she applied her medical ninjutsu, Naruto protested, "please help the others, you know I heal fast!" She made him stay put as she sharply said, "You're almost out of chakra!" Then more endearingly while massaging the healing ninjutsu into his back, "plus you've done more than enough, let our comrades..." she was cut off by the sight of a yellow flash before them.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Naruto said, "...Dad."

Sakura was bewildered, "Lord fourth?!... Wait, your father? But you're... you're dead! Reanimation jutsu?!"

The fourth hokage, Minato, spoke up, "I was reanimated, but I am on your side and I am here to help. Naruto is my son..." he paused and then carefully added, "are you his girlfriend?"

Naruto's head tilted back as he laughed whole heartedly. Sakura began to turn red with anger, and folding her arms across her chest, she looked down at the ground in annoyance. Naruto's cackle slowed down to a giggle and as he gazed to his right off into the distance. He stopped in silence as he saw her running toward them.

He finally answered his father, never taking his eyes off the girl as she approached, "Sakura is my teammate, my comrade."

"I see," Minato said, as Hinata finally reached Naruto's side. She kneeled beside him, her hands falling loosely onto her lap. Out of breath and looking him over intently she said, "Are you alright Naruto?"

Naruto placed his hand over Hinata's hand, causing her to instantly blush. He smiled at this and said, "I'm fine Hinata," he then gestured with his free hand, "meet my father."

Hinata looked up to see a man as handsome as Naruto, same golden blond hair and blue eyes, but with a few more lines around his eyes and mouth, giving him an older, more distinguished look. "Lord fourth!" She said in shock as she looked back at Naruto and then Minato again. She bowed down out of respect to the former hokage and said, "It is an honor to meet you sir!"

All of a sudden Minato was kneeling before her and his hand gently tugged her chin up to face him. "It is I, who am honored to meet you."

Minato thought to himself as he curiously looked into the girl's eyes, 'A member of the Hyuga clan...interesting and impressive Naruto.'

"Lady Hinata," he said, "please take care of my son." He smiled at the two teenagers as he put a hand on both their shoulders before he left them to join the battle. They could see him doing so only by the yellow flash that trailed away from them towards the battlefield.

Sakura, who had been stunned silent by the 4th hokage's approach, noticed Naruto and Hinata's joined hands. She fumed at this and snapped at Naruto, "Well, don't just sit there!" As she stormed off, Naruto and Hinata chuckled lightly as they looked each other in the eyes, but as Hinata's blush deepened, she looked away.

"Hinata," Naruto said seriously, earnestly, "Fight with me, stay by my side." Before she could think, she looked him in the eyes and blurted out, "Always." Her eyes widened and she looked down as she mentally kicked herself for saying such a thing, but she had meant it.

Naruto guided her chin back up to face him with his free hand and as she looked into his eyes again, she noticed how they twinkled slightly as he blushed and chuckled softly. 'He's looking at me so... intently,' she thought, 'My heart is racing. Is he...?' She was enthralled with the look of him. But they had a job to do, and no time for reflection as he soon stood and helped her to her feet. They nodded at each other with determination and ran to face their enemies together.

They soon reached Minato and the other fighting shinobi.

"If Madara is controlling the ten tails, I'll use my Byakugan to see and sever that connection," Hinata said with determination.

Everyone nodded to her as shikamaru said, "just a minute Hinata, my clan and I almost have him in our shadow possession again."

After a moment, shikamaru said,

"OK!"

Hinata's temples showed their veins as her eyes activated the kekkei genki of the Hyuga clan, the byakugan. The ten tail's chakra network became visible to the girl and she traced a central line that led to two smaller chakra networks. 'Madara and Obito,' Hinata thought to herself and as she prepared her jutsu, she looked around at her surroundings for that familiar face. Naruto was in fact looking at her expectantly and blushed when their eyes met.

'He blushed?!' She felt a sharp pang in her chest, as an electrified shock went throughout her body at the sight of him.

She shook her head to dismiss such thoughts as another familiar face stood out to her right. "Father!" She called out.

"You take the left, and I the right." Hiashi Hyuga yelled to his daughter and in an instant they landed right in front of the enemy lines and attacked with their clan's specialty, the gentle fist taijutsu.

Their enemies' chakra network soon went dark as the 2 generations of he Hyuga clan used their gentle fist to quickly disable their opponents.

Naruto then formed a few hand signs that transformed him into tailed beast mode and he soon gained his glowing red cloak. After nodding at his father, they both raced to the ten tailed beast with mirrored attacks.

There was a calm buzzing of noise and activity when Naruto finally woke. Before he could open his eyes, he felt gentle fingertips run through his hair at the temples and down his neck.

"Mm...Hinata..." the words escaped his lips before he could fully process them. The hand that had stroked him stopped and he looked up to see their owner blushing wildly with a confused look on her face.

She couldn't say why she had been running her fingers through his hair, it was some sort of compulsion she couldn't explain. But when he said her name, the way he said her name, her heart must have stopped.

A calm wave of relief overtook her though as she spoke to him, "I'm glad you're awake," she said with a smile, "you had me worried."

Naruto looked at the surrounding crowded hospital waiting area and blushed when he realized he was looking up at her because his head was lying in her lap. He asked sheepishly, "uh, what happened?"

"We got them Naruto! My father and I took out the Uchiha and you and your father took out the ten tails!" She said excitedly before a frown came over her face, "But you collapsed out there from exhaustion, and I..." she blushed, "well, I helped bring you here... and you literally fell into my lap!" She laughed and smiled again and her face reddened even more so, "there were no beds left, and you looked so comfortable..." she trailed off, looking away.

He noticed how tired she looked and smiled, "you've been here, by my side all this time?"

She let out a small chuckle as her eyes began to water and she whispered, "...always."


	2. Chapter 2 Lights

Naruhina "Always By My Side" ch. 2

Naruto and Hinata talked for a few hours until someone nearby cleared their throat rather loudly. The teens looked up to see Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga, staring them down impatiently with a scowl on his face.

Naruto bolted up only to awkwardly sit down again as Hinata slowly stood and quietly said, "Father, I..."

"Hinata," the angry Hyuga interrupted his daughter with an authoritative voice, "I had a feeling I would find you here." He glanced at Naruto who shrank under the pressure directed at him. "We were worried about you last night!" Her father continued.

"I-I'm sorry father." Hinata apologized sincerely as she bowed to him.

The older Hyuga smiled slightly, but still had the same authority in his voice when he told his daughter, "Yes, well you look exhausted, wait for me outside and I'll walk you home."

She couldn't bring herself to look at Naruto and quickly left the room with her head down. Naruto's eyes followed the girl as she left, even as Hiashi sat beside him.

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head and began to apologize, but before he could get any real words out, Hiashi spoke up, "You know, she really cares for you Naruto."

Taken aback, Naruto stammered, "I, I..."

Hiashi continued, "And I can see why... you were very impressive yesterday, the way you handled that beast, the way you saved the entire leaf village from Pein. You are quite the shinobi"

Naruto finally pipped up, "You were pretty impressive yourself, old man! The way you and Hinata handled Madera and Obito, I couldn't have done anything without you two!"

A little upset to be called an old man, but glad to be acknowledged, he smiled at the boy slyly and said, "Yes, Hinata has really blossomed into a fine shinobi as well, don't you think?"

Naruto beamed and exclaimed, "Oh absolutely! I mean, wow! She's just amazing..." he trailed off and blushed as he realized what he was saying and who he was saying it to, "Well, er, I mean..."

Hiashi interrupted him, "I saw the way you looked at my daughter...So tell me Naruto, what do you intend to do about it?"

Naruto gulped loudly, "uh, well..." He stared into space for a moment until he shook his head, faced Hiashi Hyuga, and said, "With your permission..." he paused and Hiashi raised an eyebrow but then nodded at the boy to continue, "With your permission, I would like to date Hinata." Naruto said this with confidence and looked to Hinata's father expectantly.

"You have my permission, and would you do me the honor of joining my family for dinner this evening? We would like to celebrate Konoha's victory, as well as our newly formed, uh friendships." Hiashi said this to Naruto with a smug yet playful look on his face as he awaited Naruto's response.

After a silent moment of Naruto contemplating everything that just transpired, he smiled and blurted out, "Yes, of course! Sounds great!"

"We'll see you at...how about 6?" Hiashi asked as he prepared to leave the room.

Naruto nodded cheerfully, "Yes, 6 o'clock then!"

The room suddenly felt dark as Hiashi spoke again, "Oh, and Naruto," he paused, the boy's smile dropped at Hiashi's grave facial expression, "If you do anything to hurt my daughter, you won't live long enough to regret it!" He then smirked and laughed lightly as he turned to walk out the door and said, "See you tonight!"

'Yikes!' Naruto thought to himself as he gulped nervously. He soon left the hospital smiling though and could not stop smiling as he prepared for the evening to come.

Hinata awoke to a gentle tapping on her door, "nnn uh" she groaned. Her father opened the door, "Did you have a nice nap, Hinata?" She pulled the covers over her head in reply, but her father opened the blinds to her window and pulled the covers back again, "I'm glad you got some rest, but I need your help. I need you showered and dressed nicely, we have company coming for dinner."

"Company!" She complained, "Tell them I'm ill!" She rolled over until her father spoke again with a smirk, "Oh but I think you'll quite enjoy the company we're having." He got a sideways glance from the girl. 'Heh,' he thought to himself, 'Peaked your interest?'

"Who's coming?" She asked, curiously.

"You'll have to get up to see, now won't you?" He said with a mischievous smile. As he got up to leave he said to her, "Wear that blue sun dress, and hurry up child, I need you to set the table."

Hinata did as she was told and wondered what her father had gotten her into as she came to the kitchen to help. "There's my beautiful girl!" He said beaming at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him with a little attitude as she walked over to help her sister Hanabi set the table.

Everyone jumped to the sound of knocking at the door. After a quiet moment of staring at each other, Hinata sighed and went to get the door and Hanabi giggled. As Hinata left the room, Hiashi smiled at his younger daughter and chuckled with her.

Hinata was wondering what was so damn funny as she went to open the door. Once opened, she quickly shut the door and her fake smile she had prepared for the visitor took on the expression of complete shock.

Naruto was standing on her porch with flowers and a bottle of wine in his arms and a confused look on his face. "Uh, Hinata? I hope I'm not too early?" He frowned.

'You have got to be kidding me!' She thought to herself. She stilled her thoughts and opened the door once again. "S-sorry Naruto!" As she cursed herself for her previous actions, she looked him over. He was so neat and clean, his hair was styled with no headband and he was wearing a black button down shirt and slacks and, 'Wow, he's so damn freaking hot' she panicked in her thoughts. "P-please, c-come in," she barely managed to squeak out.

As he watched Hinata shut the door behind them, he let out a huge breath as if he'd been holding it in for a while. His smile was so big, it was contagious and she smiled back at him. As his eyes swept over her body he blushed and said, "Hinata, you look amazing," he stood there gaping, "just beautiful..." a goofy look struck his face and shoved the flowers in her direction, "Uh...these are for you..."

Her smile grew as she took the flowers from him and sniffed them, "Oh, thank you Naruto!" She said excitedly.

He looked at her and relief swept his face as he thanked Jiraiya, wherever his soul may be resting, for that bit of advice.

Hiashi and Hanabi came to welcome their guest, and Naruto gave Hiashi the bottle of wine. "Ah, a great choice my boy," Hiashi said as he read the label and patted Naruto on the back.

'Apparently that bit of advice was on target as well, thanks again Pervy Sage!' He said again in his mind to the ghost of his old sensei, rest his soul.

Hiashi frowned and said, "Wait, you're not of age yet are you?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, no, not for 4 more years, but the wine came with my house... I hope it's not too old. Anyway, I guess my parents had quite a collection, and I'd hate to see it go to waste."

Hiashi smiled and said, "Well, Hinata is not of age yet either, but we are celebrating and I say we can each have a glass of wine with our dinner tonight!"

"Me too?" Hanabi questioned her father.

"Uh, well you'll have to have grape juice, sorry my sweet," he responded and she nodded solemnly as her father walked back to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, I'll just go put these in water," Hinata said distantly as she hurried after her father.

"Oh and I had something for you too Hanabi, but where did I put it?" Naruto searched his pockets franticly as the younger Hyuga eyed him curiously. He stopped suddenly and said, "Oh here it is!" As he reached behind the girl's head, he pulled out a pink rose from behind her ear. She gasped in awe and delight as they both got the giggles.

"Father, what is the meaning behind all this?" Hinata pleaded with her father in the kitchen.

"What?" He frowned as he went back to stirring their meal. After a moment, a huge frustrated sigh escaped his daughters lips, he smirked and said, "I wanted to get to know my daughter's new boyfriend." He beamed at his sneaky response and she seemed not to notice what he had said at first.

"Well, you are crazy! You could have told me... wait... boyfriend? What? I..." she stammered.

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet? We had a talk this morning, and I gave him my permission." Hiashi's smile was so big it was starting to hurt he mused to himself.

Hinata stood there stunned as Naruto and Hanabi raced into the dinning room together laughing.

"Hinata." Hiashi snapped his daughter out of her trance, handed two plates of food to her and said, "Dinner's ready, place these on the table for me please."

"Mmmm! Smells great, did you cook this Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Before she could respond, her father came out behind her and said, "No, I did, and this is my favorite." His eyes widened in excitement as he set the other two plates down and gestured for everyone to sit.

After eating they sat and talked around the table for an hour until Hiashi asked his two daughters to clear the table. As soon as the girls were busy with the dishes, he leaned over to Naruto and talked in a low voice, "Now Naruto, understand I'm going to have to give you a hard time, for Hinata's sake at least!" He chuckled. "But I am going to be honest with you, it has been a pleasure visiting with you this evening, it is so nice to have another man around the house, I was beginning to worry I'd gone soft with these two princesses running around, ha! I digress, you are welcome back anytime."

"Thank you sir!" Naruto smiled, "Anytime you're cooking, just let me know, because that was the best! I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal like that!" Both men chuckled but soon straightened and stood as the girls walked back in.

After thanking his daughters, Hiashi turned to Hinata, "Why don't you two take a walk? Show Naruto the sculpture garden, I'll turn the lights on for you." She smiled questionably at her father and he turned to Hanabi, "You go brush your teeth and I'll read you a story."

Hanabi made a sappy frown face and ran to give Naruto a tackle hug. "Good night Naruto, watch out for the boogies!" She stuck her tongue out and waved her hands at him, he repeated the gesture and they both laughed. "Goodnight kiddo." He said playfully.

Hiashi and Hinata exchanged a glance and laughed as well.

Once outside, Hinata lead the way up the lighted path to the garden in silence. She was smiling though, and her reassuring smile gave Naruto a fuzzy feeling in his chest and he coughed nervously, the tension palpable.

She finally stopped and sat at wooden bench facing a pond surrounded by wooden carved sculptures lit by colorful orbs scattered around the area.

"Wow Hinata, this place is awesome!" When she didn't respond, he sat down quietly a couple feet away from her on the bench. After a moment, she sighed heavily and he turned to her and quietly said, "Uh, did I do something wrong?"

She finally looked at him and saw the worry in his face, "No! Not all!" She exclaimed, and Naruto's face relaxed. "I'm sorry," she continued, "it's just, well, everything's happening so fast, I mean not in a bad way, uh, I was just lost in thought trying to process everything."

'What is it that I'm trying to say?' She wondered to herself.

"Well and my father," she continued, "oh, my father! What did he tell you this morning?!"

Naruto put his hand behind his head nervously scratching as he searched for the appropriate answer. "Well," he paused, "uh..." he stammered as he scooted closer to Hinata. He decided to forget about the speech he had prepared, he couldn't remember it anyway, and as he took her hand in his, he faced her seriously and began to wing it.

"Hinata," he looked deep into her eyes, "Look, don't worry about your dad, he's actually a pretty cool guy." He paused, thinking, "But you and I... I mean...Well, you... you are an incredible person and the more I get to know you, the more I can't get enough of you, and now, I really can't see myself without you there by my side, just as you have always been, but I was just to blind to see it!"

Naruto's heart was racing as he nervously searched Hinata's face for her reaction. She looked tense at first, frozen in place, but she began to relax a little, and not knowing what to say, she simply looked up at him and smiled.

The tension caused both ninja to look away, but Naruto scooted even closer, right next to her as if they were connected at the hip. He felt her shivering and shaking and asked with concern, "You cold?" When she nodded, he placed his arm around her.

'He's so warm!' She thought to herself as she relaxed even more, 'like a hot springs, ahh' she thought as she leaned into him. Although she was still shaking a bit out of nervousness, "Thank you Naruto," she said in a whisper.

He turned his head toward her and his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered, "Anything for you Hinata."

When she laughed, he pulled away and pleaded with her defensively, "Hey! I mean it!"

She felt bad for laughing at him, "Ah, I know! you tickled me!" She explained.

He laughed at this, but his face quickly turned serious as he lowered his voice, "I mean it Hinata, anything you want, It's yours," he paused, "I'm yours."

Now she was in shock, her heart and mind racing at what he said. She then mumbled quietly, almost to herself, "My what? My boyfriend?"

"If you'll have me." He said hopefully.

"Yes" she whispered as she exhaled and instantly wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her in response, resting his chin in the crook of her neck, his gentle breathing there gave Hinata a pleasurable chill that ran throughout her entire body.

They were so close, that when she pulled away slightly to look into those wonderfully blue eyes of his, his face was merely inches away from hers. He exhaled with relief and he let a slight giggle escape before he closed that small distance between them and kissed her lips gently.

Just then, the lights went out. Then they turned back on, and off and on again repeatedly. Hinata and Naruto reluctantly pulled away from each other in confusion. Looking around, they began to laugh when Naruto said jokingly "I guess that's my cue to leave before your Dad tries to kill me!"

"Not before I die from embarrassment! Oi father! Who ever thought the Byakugan would be such a curse!" She face palmed.

The teens hurried back toward the house, but as the lights stayed on, they slowed a bit wanting to take their time.

Naruto smiled as he held out his hand for Hinata and she took it as she led him to the side yard where it was covered in darkness. Once concealed, they embraced for a moment before Naruto reluctantly pulled away and opened the gate saying, "Goodnight Hinata," he then turned around and bowed to her smiling, "Thank you for a magical evening."

She giggled as she said goodnight and a wave of sadness rushed over her when he shut the gate behind him.

Naruto kept walking but slowly turned back and said quietly, "hey Hinata?"

She peeked up where the gate curved and met the wall so she could see him.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He paused, "oh wait, well, not tomorrow, I have a training session all day, but Friday, I have a day off, you want to hang out, maybe go to the lake?"

She nearly squealed with excitement, "ok, that sounds great Naruto!"

He gave her a thumbs up and said, "Awesome! I'll stop by around 10?"

"Hinata?" Her father called

She gave her thumbs up as a response and shooed him off playfully.

He waved and walked off goofily, taking large steps trying to act all quiet. She covered her mouth trying not to laugh, but couldn't help it, when she turned the corner to go back inside, she ran into her father.

"Oh father!" She laughed, "You're terrible, I should hate you forever!" She laughed a little but then seriously said, "How long were you watching us out there with your Byakugan?"

He tried not to smile, "I am always watching princess, and don't you forget it, now get to bed, and don't forget to floss!


	3. Chapter 3 Time

Naruhina "Always By My Side" ch. 3

When Hinata awoke the next morning, last night's events hit her all at once and she wondered briefly if it had been a dream. Upon seeing the bouquet of flowers in the vase on her night stand, her eyes widened and she blushed at the confirmation. She cheerfully sprang out of bed, skipping around while completing her morning routine.

When she made it to the kitchen Hanabi was eating her breakfast at the table.

"Where's father?" Hinata asked her sister.

"He went to some meeting, but he said he would be back by 9 for your training session." She paused and frowned, "I'm kinda bummed that you're up already, because he said I should to wake you up at 8:30 by any means necessary." She giggled at this while moving her food around on her plate with her fork.

"Well you better remember that whatever you think you can do to me, I will repay you, by any means necessary!" She smiled deviously as her sister looked up with a little shock in her face.

'Oi, that man is going to drive me crazy!' Hinata thought while making her own breakfast.

When 9am rolled around Hinashi found Hinata in the training area already warming up. They worked together for several hours until Hinashi was breathing heavily and decided to end the session around 1pm.

"Tired already father?" Hinata questioned with a sly grin on her face.

"Well if my daughter and her boyfriend hadn't kept me up so late!" He said, smiling back at her.

"No one asked you to stay up and spy on us!" She answered him with a little attitude in her voice.

"Just doing my job, little girl!" He replied with emphasis on little girl.

"Little? I'm almost 16! She answered defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hinashi had a look of shock on his face as he realized just what this meant for his eldest daughter. "We're almost out of time..." he said quietly almost to himself.

"What?" She asked him curiously.

He replied to her dismissively, "oh nothing, I actually just remembered something I need to take care of." He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Would you do me a favor Hinata?"

"Sure, what is it father?" She said politely, still curious as to her father's sudden seriousness.

"There is a grocery list by my wallet in the study, would you take Hanabi with you to the store and pick up a few things for us?" He asked.

She relaxed and said, "Of course, what's on the menu for tonight?"

He was lost in thought turning away as he said, "Hmm? Oh well, you'll just have to wait and see!" He said this as he rushed down the corridor.

After obtaining everything on her father's list from the store, Hinata and Hanabi were walking home with their groceries when they ran into a group of Hinata's friends.

"Oi, Hinata!" Her teammate Kiba called out and both girls headed towards the group. Ino and Sakura were there as well as Shikamaru and her other teammate Shino. They all small talked for bit until the conversation ended up on Naruto.

Hinata blushed deeply, but her friends were used to that response.

"Where is he by the way? I haven't seen him since he attacked the ten tails." Shikamaru asked.

Everyone was quiet until Hanabi blurted out, "We saw him last night, he-" She was cut off by Hinata's elbow in her side.

"Ow!" Hanabi whined, "What was that for? Everyone knows he's your boyfriend!"

"Hanabi!" Hinata raised her voice, but she was cut off by Ino yelling, "Speak of the devil! Where have you been Naruto?"

Everyone turned to see Naruto and Kakashi-sensei coming toward them from the opposite direction.

Naruto stopped walking and squinted in their direction. He suddenly turned to Kakaski said something and started to run toward the group.

He nearly tackled Hinata as he picked her up off the ground in a fierce hug and said, "Hey Hinata!"

Unfortunately he had knocked the groceries right out of her hands.

"Woops, sorry about that!" He set her down and made the hand sign for shadow clone jutsu. He summoned 5 clones who quickly got to work picking up the groceries. "Heh, I guess I got a little too excited there," he said sheepishly, "I didn't think I would see you until tomorrow." He blushed.

The clones put the groceries in their bags and handed them back to Hinata, blushing while saying their apologies, "Hey Hinata," "Sorry Hinata," "Here you go," "Sorry about that Hinata," until one by one they disappeared.

"Naruto," Kakashi yelled, "are you coming? I am not waiting on you." He sounded exacerbated.

"Be right there!" Naruto yelled back to him. Then under his breath he said to Hinata, "heh, he gets a little cranky when he's hungry." He chuckled and smiled at Hinata before lightly touching her shoulder and shyly saying, "We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

Hinata nodded and said, "Y-Yes, s-see you then." She smiled.

"Alright!" He exclaimed. "See ya!" He started walking backwards, not wanting to take his eyes off the girl and smiled again before he jogged back to Kakashi.

"What the heck just happened?" Sakura said as everyone turned their attention to Hinata in shock.

"W-well," Hinata stuttered as she looked down at the ground blushing.

"Are you two finally a thing now?" Kiba asked with surprise in his voice.

"Mm, uh..." She murmured.

"Are y'all going on a date tomorrow?" Ino asked excitedly.

Hinata reluctantly nodded.

"Your first date? congratulations to you Hinata!" Shino said in his formal voice.

"Well, they actually had a date last night, and father said they were sitting so close together he had to...Ow!" Hanabi was elbowed once again before Hinata grabbed her by the arm and headed toward the Hyuga compound.

"Uh, well, gotta go guys, sorry!" Hinata managed to say over her shoulder while dragging her sister away.

Everyone burst out laughing as the two girls hurried away.

"Well, I'll be," Shikamaru said, "Way to go Naruto!" He chuckled along with his friends.

"Are you going to kill me Hinata?" Hanabi said on the way home.

"Ha, no!" She laughed, "But I'll pay you back when you least expect it!"

"Oh, good I... wait, what?" Hanabi had a frightened look on her face again.

"Could be tomorrow, could be 5 years from now, but when I get you back, oh you'll be paid back, ten fold!" Hinata said with a terrifying look on her face and even though she started laughing, it was not comforting to Hanabi.

When they walked into the kitchen, their father was sitting at the table. He stood as he said with little emotion, "Hanabi, please put away the groceries. Hinata, please join me for a walk."

Hinata was actually trembling, she could tell it was bad news.

"A lovely afternoon isn't it? It is really beginning to feel like fall." Her father said as she stepped outside with him.

"I know we're not out here to talk about the weather, what is it father?" Hinata asked with a worried look on her face.

Hinashi sighed, "Well, you've got me there." He smiled, and a long silence passed before he spoke again. "Oh Hinata, I'm sorry I never mentioned this to you before, I had hoped the elders would do away with such an archaic tradition, but... because you are the successor to the Hyuga clan, a females successor, you must be betrothed by your sixteenth birthday to ensure the prosperity and the future of our clan."

Hinata just stared at him, confused with her mind racing.

"But that's not all," he continued, "they've already chosen a suitor for you." He said with his anger evident. She looked at him incredulously and started to say something, but he held his hand up telling her to wait, "I know," he continued, "but the worst part is that he's twice your age, he's nearly my age!" He said shaking his head. "It's disgusting."

"But why father?" She said as she started to cry.

"He's some high ranked Hyuga official from the land of stone, they want to reestablish our alliance, it's purely political, bureaucratic bullshit!" He said with a raised voice as he clenched his fists.

They stood there for a while, silently frozen in thought.

"I know you haven't been together long enough, but I told them about you and Naruto," Hinashi finally spoke, "unfortunately, a few of the elders do not approve of him, saying that because he is a Jinchuriki it would endanger our clan. There was even talk of some sort of punishment, though I can't imagine what or why even, it's ridiculous!" He stamped his feet.

She thought for a moment before she said, "Father, if Naruto and I cant be together, then it wouldn't matter anyway. No punishment could even compare to the thought of living such a lie without him."

Hinashi was taken aback at this remark and couldn't help but smile. "I see." He said, "I just wish we had more time." He paused for a long moment before speaking again "I truly wish your mother were here, she would know what to do." He said this wistfully as he leaned on the railing overlooking the training area where they had spared this morning. "We'll figure it out Hinata...just know that all I want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you father" she said quietly. He hugged her tightly for a long moment before they both went back inside to prepare dinner.


End file.
